Oppai Dragon: The Motion Picture
by AI The Original
Summary: The Occult Research Club gets invited to star in a film adaptation for Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon. Rias initially declines but gives in due to pressure from everyone else. Due to lack of acting experience and individual desires, they encounter difficulties resulting in unintended consequences. Conflicts also arise between each other and the staff.
1. Introduction - Tuning into Channel 7

**Author's Note:** Finally, a High School DxD fanfiction. I had many ideas floating around, but I finally got something I can start with. This fanfic revolves around the Oppai Dragon TV show that was broadcasted for kids starting in Volume 7 of the Light Novel. A producer proposes a featured film of the show using devils from the Occult Research Club as casts. Rias is not too fond of this and expresses her concern, mostly with respect to her image.

As of writing this chapter, I just started Volume 9 of the Light Novels so expect inaccuracies. I am keeping the other idea (Issei's Dream World) on hold until I get through more volumes.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Tuning into Channel 7**

"You are watching The Undernet Neptune Television, a 72 station network serving all of Hell. UNTV, the Underworld's premier channel."

Shortly after the voiceover, the majestic orchestra tune in the background becomes louder. Thanks to Sirzechs Lucifer, Issei Hyoudou's mansion has access to television programs in hell. It is now 4:30 pm in the afternoon and the kids programming block is coming up. Issei tunes to the UNTV and watches it along with everyone else from the Occult Research Club, a group of devils all belonging under Rias Gremory, the leader.

"Coming up on UNTV kids, your favorite Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon followed by Studyshop."

Oppai Dragon is a popular tokusatsu show that was made shortly after Issei went into Juggernaut Drive during the fight with Shalia Beezlebub. Due to Issei's popularity with the children in hell for calling out Oppai repeatedly during the match with the Sitri's, Azazel and the Gremories started a show based on Issei. It surprisingly has good ratings and popularity.

Following Oppai Dragon on the children's lineup is StudyShop, an educational television show that mainly focuses on academics. Sona Sitri, the student council president and a devil of the Sitri family, wants children to be intelligent and academically successful. Because half of the children turn off their television sets after Oppai Dragon, Sona is arguing with the television station to put her TV program before Oppai Dragon so the children will be forced to watch her show. The request is still pending.

Serafall, Sona's sister and also a Maou, has a few TV shows of her own as well. However, it is broadcasted on a competitor network, Great Maou Network or GMN. The GMN station mainly handles television shows created by one or all of the Maous. However, it only has 6 stations and 2 of the stations are down for repairs, making its reception range limited. Serafall hopes to expand the GMN network and cater to all parts of hell just like UNTV.

"Coming up today on Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon… Darkness Knight Fang unleashes a new enemy that can control time. Issei Gremory tries to approach the enemy, but the enemy keeps rewinding time, sending Issei back to the beginning. Oh No! What is he going to do?"

"Ha ha ha! I am so grateful to be chosen by the almighty Darkness king, Chichiryuutei. As long as I can control time, your attacks will do no harm to me. Surrender now and become part of the Army of Darkness."

"No! Never! I will never bow down to your demands."

"Then… I will simply freeze time for you. You will stand there like a lonely statue forever. Freeze!"

Oppai Dragon is now a rock solid statue. However, the statue is unstable and falls over and lands on another important character.

"Oppai Dragon. I am sorry to arrive late. Please don't die on me. I'll do anything to save you."

The character forces her breasts on Oppai Dragon's fingers. In a matter of seconds, a bright flash appears. The flash immobilizes the enemy's ability to control time and unfreezes Oppai Dragon. That character is none other than the Switch Princess based on Rias. The name is coined by Bikou when Rias used her breasts to revive Issei from Juggernaut Drive. The real Rias is unhappy with her role and has repeatedly complained about it.

"Now finish him off, Oppai Dragon."

"Yes!" Oppai Dragon uses his Boosted Gear and gives one devastating punch.

"Nooooooo…" In an instant flash, the outlines of the monster turn into ashes.

"Once again, Issei Gremory restores peace to the city. But will it be the end? Find out next time on Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon when Darkness Knight Fang uncovers a hidden gem and uses it against Issei Gremory."

While the show was airing, everyone had different reactions. Issei is curious about the direction of the show, especially since the main superhero is based on him. The church trio (Irina Shido, an angel, Asia Argento, and Xenovia, both devils) glue their eyes to the TV, interested to see the events Issei goes through today. Akeno Hirejima, silently applauds Issei. Kiba Yuuto admires Issei's powers and Koneko Toujou and Gasper Vladi admires Issei's heroic efforts. Rossweisse does not pay attention and focuses on accounting work. As for Rias, she moves to a small corner and crouches down.

"Sigh! This show is getting more embarrassing to watch. I can't believe you big brother and Azazel," Rias looks down on the floor.

"Ufufu… You usually like to show your strong side, but when it comes to this, you get weak. Issei isn't a good choice for you."

"Issei is mine!"

"Share the wealth, Rias."

As Rias and Akeno continue to fight, StudyShop is now starting. The topic today is Algebra. In the show, one of the student council members explains basic concepts relating to the topic. The student council members are also devil servants belonging to Sona. While the show is educational, a major issue is that the lectures are too dry and most of the student council members cannot explain in a language that children could comprehend, resulting in many children turning off their TV sets and ignoring it completely. The viewership ratings are also dismal.

During a commercial break for StudyShop, an exciting announcement is made. "Coming soon to Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon... Issei Gremory will face one of the most feared enemies to date. C. Ogratude, a powerful priest, invades hell and attacks devils with the most powerful weapons he has ever seen, the holy silver arrow of light, the mirror shield, and the infinite thunder rod. Long-time rival Darkness Knight Fang joins Issei for once to fight this evil source of light. Will they ever succeed? Find out when this first full-featured animation premieres at your local movie theater. Coming soon."

Shortly after StudyShop resumes, everyone is surprised at the announcement.

"Huh? A featured film?" asks Rias.

"That is correct, my sister Rias." Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's brother, sneaks up behind her. Next to him is Azazel, the governor of fallen angels. Both of them are heavily involved in the Oppai Dragon franchise, much to Rias' dismay.

"Rias, we received an offer last week about a movie proposal for the show. The Oppai Dragon TV show is very popular and a movie producer wanted to give all those fans a nice treat. We immediately approved it."

"Big brother, why do you have to do this? This show is already making me embarrassed," Rias expresses her disapproval.

"Don't worry my little sister. It will be a thrilling experience for all of us. It will also be fun too."

"Oh yes, Rias, the producer also did make one special request. He wants to cast the original model for each character to make it more special. Therefore, he wants you and your entire servant group to cast in the movie."

"Cast? Does that mean we'll be popular?" Asia asks.

"Ara Ara! It will be my chance to show Issei-kun my acting skills. Uhuhu…" Akeno responds.

"That's sounds great, I'll get to be Issei-kun's sidekick," Kiba responds.

As the Occult Research Club members start to think of all the benefits of starring in the film, one loud voice overpowers everyone else.

"I decline! The deal is rejected!"


	2. Accommodating all Requests

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is here. In this chapter, the producer meets with the Occult Research Club and casts roles. He thought it would go smoothly, but their demands of wanting to be closer to Issei make the job more difficult. …and yes… Akeno's request is the best.

Stay tuned for the next Chapter 3 when the Occult Research Club members get to read the preliminary scripts. There will obviously be arguments along the way.

Published 1/31/2014

**Chapter 2:**

**Accommodating all Requests**

"I decline! The deal is rejected!"

"Huh? President?" Issei questions Rias's reaction. Everyone else also looks at her.

Rias continues to express her disapproval at the offer. "I will not give consent to such offer. It's already embarrassing enough for me to be portrayed as the Switch Princess. Having me actually play that part will haunt me for the rest of my life. I will be remembered in hell for being the actress who gave her breasts to a boy. I just can't do it."

"Oh! President-san, I am so jealous. I wish I can play that part as well. I just don't have a body like yours. I'm sad…"

"No no no… Asia." Issei stops Asia from offering to be a replacement. "It is unethical for you to be that role. Your must stay pure just like what you always were."

"I will be the Switch Princess if President refuses. After all, Issei promised to make children with me." Issei looks at Xenovia in shock.

"No, I will be Switch Princess. I know Issei-kun more than anyone else here. I have been with him ever since we were kids," Irina makes her statement.

"Ara Ara! My body will make a suitable replacement for Switch Princess. Issei-kun will get his dosage of breasts with me, right Issei?" Akeno looks at Issei while making that claim.

As the female members of the Occult Research Club continue to make their offer to play Switch Princess, Rias turns red. Soon, a dangerous aura forms around her. Rias does not want to star in the movie as the 'Switch Princess', but she also refuses to give that part to anyone else knowing that this will person will get closer to Issei, who will play Oppai Dragon.

"I am your master. As President, I have the authority to fully reject this offer. No movie for us."

"President? Please?" All of the members of the Occult Research Club are desperate to convince Rias.

Sirzechs steps in. "Little sister Rias, how about it? I understand your concerns very well. You don't have to play the Switch Princess part if you don't want to. It won't be hard to have someone else here take that role. We can simply give her the right makeup and costume to make her look like the Switch Princess seen on TV. However, you shouldn't be selfish and shut everyone out of an interesting experience. Just look at everyone around you, including Issei."

Rias continues to mumble incomprehensible thoughts. "I can't believe I am going through the worst day of my life."

The other members beg Rias to accept the offer.

"Please?"

"Please President?"

Rias angrily responds. "OK! I will do it. I will be the Switch Princess. I will make sure none of you lays a finger on my Issei."

"Oh that's great. Let me…" Before anyone can make any comments about it, Rias gets up and walks to her bedroom which is also shared by Issei and Asia. Issei is worried about Rias and goes after her.

"President? What's wrong?" Issei asks Rias.

Shortly after the two run off, the producer for the featured film enters Issei's house.

"Good afternoon, Wisson. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Wisson and he will be the producer of the Oppai Dragon film. Please welcome him," Azazel introduces the producer.

"Good afternoon, Wisson," everyone greets Wisson.

"Well, we haven't made much progress yet Wisson, but we were finally able to get Rias to agree. It looks like we can move forward from here," Azazel continues.

"That's great. For me, I still need to find a director and a studio so we can set up our scenes. Once that is finished, we can start filming. I am here to cast roles for each person today. Let's get the obvious roles down first. Issei Hyoudou gets Oppai Dragon, Rias Gremory gets Switch Princess, and Kiba Yuuto gets Darkness Knight Fang. Let's see, Koneko Toujou gets Hellcat-chan and Gasper Vladi gets the Danball Vampire God."

Wisson looks at the additional unfilled roles. "I am sure that everyone else would like to be part of the movie. OK, so first, I need someone to fill the role for the evil priest, C. Ogratude. Based on the script, this character will be using a lot of light weapons. Let's see here… Irina, since you are an angel, you are the only person here with the ability to handle the powers of light, I think it is best if you played the master villain in the story."

"What? Me? I have to play the person who attacks Issei?" Irina questions her part.

"Yes. This character mainly uses the powers to light to attack the devils. Since light is a deadly weapon for us devils, it is best for you to take on that part. It is always nice to have natural footages since it makes the scenes look more realistic."

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll be so good at making the final scene and everyone will admire me."

"That's the spirit… However, don't overuse that ability since we don't want casualties among you guys and girls. With all of the major characters casted, let's cast the minor roles."

Wisson looks at the open parts and compares them to the faces of the Occult Research Club. The first person he looks at is Xenovia.

"You must be Xenovia right? Please tell me about your expertise and your skills. I also want to know your preferences."

"I am a wonderful swordswoman. I have the natural ability to wield the Durandal. Do you want me to demonstrate in front of you?"

Everyone else quickly gets up stops Xenovia. "No! Wisson, I think you should just trust her. She'll destroy the house."

"Ah, you can be part of Darkness Knight Fang's army."

"Such role will not suit for me. I want a more prominent role, one that will make me be the greatest supporter for Oppai Dragon."

"Alright, I will modify the script. I will make you second-in-command for Darkness Knight Fang's army."

"Thank you so much."

"OK moving on…" Next, Wisson looks at Asia and tries to find a part fit for her. "So, you are Asia correct? You look really cute, Asia. I think you will make a nice victim. You will be one of the victims of C. Ogratude. How is that?"

"I want to be close to Issei-san. I want to be the sole girl that C. Ogratude captures and nails me at the top of building. …and then Issei-san under Oppai Dragon will come save me."

Wisson lets out a sigh. "This is too much to ask for. If we have to accept this modification, we'll probably end up rewriting the script. It will also change the entire story we originally planned for."

Asia shows a cute frown at Wisson and Wisson responds. "You know, there are some compromises we have to make. I cannot think of a better part for you than a cute child who becomes one of C. Ogratude's victims."

"That's not fair. How come everyone else gets all the good parts: President-san, Issei-san, Xenovia-san, and Irina-san? I guess I don't look attractive for anyone… Boo Hoo."

"OK, I'll make your part a little bit more prominent. Now, let's move onto the next person." He turns his attention to Rossweisse. Rossweisse quickly gives a response.

"I want a non-acting role."

"We can do that. I'll set you up to meet with our film crew next week." Wisson quickly accepts.

Wisson finally turns to Akeno, the last person without a part.

"So the only person left would be Akeno. I can't really find an existing part that can fit you. What kind of part do you want?"

Akeno makes a grin. "I would like to be the rival of the 'Switch Princess'. The 'Switch Princess' will fail and I will be the new replacement for Issei-kun… err… I mean Oppai Dragon."

Everyone else looks at Akeno's reply with angry faces.

"Oh come on everyone. I need to make up for the lost time for my first date with Issei-kun. Plus, who knows how long President will last in the actual filming."

"That's not fair Akeno-san…" Asia is the first to complain.

"Akeno! I will not accept that modification. I will cancel the agreement with the producer if you receive that role." Rias appears from the shadows to confront Akeno. Apparently, she somehow has been cured of her depression earlier.

"Oh my, Rias. I thought a moment ago that you were camera shy and did not want to be in front of the camera as the Switch Princess. I can be an excellent replacement and backup in case you bail out and quit. Since you play an important character that is central to the theme, the movie will collapse if such event happened."

"You are not going to use this film to get closer to my Issei. I will play the Switch Princess part and I will not quit. As your master, I order you to take a different part."

"That's sad. I was going to recommend you one of the non-acting roles like Rossweisse." Akeno's words make Rias even more furious.

"Oh! That's sounds great. Since this battle will be powerful, it would be great if Oppai Dragon gets a second support. This will help make the climax more thrilling and exciting. Sure Akeno, you can be the second Switch Princess that supports Oppai Dragon and then leaves at the end of the film." Wisson makes an extra role for Akeno.

Wisson then concludes, "With that, it looks like all of you have roles. Thank you everyone for your cooperation. I will take these roles and modify our current script. I will have all of you look at it before we start acting."

"Akeno… We will have a nice talk about this." Rias drags Akeno into the room next door and the argument continues on.

Issei comes down the stairs and witnesses Rias and Akeno arguing. As Issei approaches everyone else, he finds Wisson shaking his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Everyone wants to have an important part. However, it will be interesting how this will turn out. Good luck main character."

"Huh? Me? What is going on?" Issei questions Wisson's last words. Everyone else smiles at Issei.


	3. Script Troubles

**Author's Note:** I can't believe there are so many DxD readers. Here's Chapter 3, the chapter where the Occult Research Club reviews the script. Although I did not include the part where the girls force Issei to speak in favor of them, I did add some deadly threats to the producer.

Chapter 3 marks the end of the argument arc with the producer. With all of the roles decided and the script finalized, the Occult Research Club will take acting lessons and learn basic acting starting in Chapter 4.

Published 2/2/2014

**Chapter 3:**

**Script Troubles**

It has been a few weeks since the casting of the roles. Today, Wisson returns with copies of a complete movie script.

"Good Morning everyone, I have the scripts here. Since you people had many demands and conditions over the casting of parts, I will show all you what lines you will recite and what movements you will do. Once again, you can make requests for your parts." Wisson hands out the scripts to everyone. "Don't worry everyone. The scripts are written in Japanese so everyone should be able to understand. Also, please get familiar with your parts. You will eventually have to memorize your lines and correctly interpret your feelings when acting it out on the set."

As everyone looks through the script, Issei is the first to pass out. Wisson asks Issei his request.

"Issei, do you have requests regarding your part?"

"Ugh… There are so many lines for me… It's going to be hard to memorize all of this."

Wisson gives out a sigh. "Sorry, but this is how it is for the main character. There are many scenes with you in it and you are pretty much the driving force behind the entire plot of the movie."

"I'll be brain dead way before we begin acting it out."

"Don't complain Issei, the more effort you put in, the better the reward."

Issei's eyes brighten up. "A reward? What kind of reward? Will all the girl devils come at me? Will they see me like a perfect model just like Kiba?"

"Maybe… Certainly… It doesn't hurt to give it a try."

"Oh yes… This gives me such motivation. If I act and perform well in this movie, I'll get all the girl devils to like me. I will be able to build my perfect harem. I will even have my selection pool of peerages filled even before I get my pawn pieces. Oh, the glory of showing off to Matsuada and Motohama – **E-OW!**"

Koneko easily interprets Issei's mind by looking at his face and pinches him.

"Leecherous senpai, a scene to fit your desires will ruin the ratings of this movie and thus make you unpopular. Please separate your desires from the responsibilities of your role."

"Ughhh… I understand. It was nice to fantasize about this for a minute."

"I guess that kick starts your motivation. Good luck Issei-kun," Kiba smiles at Issei's desires and wishes him the best.

Rias, who is already skeptical about the entire Oppai Dragon franchise, slaps Wisson. She is angry again.

"Yes… Rias. It always feels like you have something to argue about. What is it this time?"

"Wisson, may I ask why is there a whole page of me going 'Gyaaaaaaaa!'? You expect me to scream like this for two minutes?"

"Having some girly attitude is always beneficial. It will also catch the attention of the audience."

"I do not feel comfortable acting a scream in front of the camera. On top of that, why am I going to be played around with by one of the evil priest's soldiers? This is inappropriate and a complete violation of my bodily rights."

"I think it looks good that way. Some sex appeal can help improve the ratings. Plus, since you have stage fright, this is a good way to end your role and reduce the number of scenes for you."

"Any more excuses you want to tell me?" Wisson tries to make more justifications. When he looks up at Rias, he is terrified of her reaction. Rias's eyes are red and she is wielding a Power of Destruction ball in her right hand. "You better not make my part more embarrassing than it already is or you will get this at the end of the movie."

"Uh… Uh… Sure Rias, I'll do anything you want. Please don't kill me."

"Good." Rias stops her attack and walks off. Wisson quickly makes a note on Rias's part. "This group is getting more difficult to work with. I will probably need to increase my life insurance just because of this."

Asia is the next person to make a request. "Umm… Wisson-san, I don't like my part either."

"Yes… Asia, what is it this time?" Wisson asks in an annoyed tone.

"Can you make me scream less too? I also want to have more words too instead of just 'Help Me' or 'Save Me'."

"Hmm… adding too many words will make you look too intelligent. Little kids should not be good with sentences yet. Don't little kids scream a lot too? I think your lines fit your role very well."

"I am not a little kid. I am not 4 or 5 years old. I am all grown up. I just don't have a body that matches an adult, but that does not make me a little kid," Asia looks at Wisson with another pair of teary eyes.

"That look really makes you look like a little kid. Plus since the target audience is mostly children, having someone their age is beneficial to making this movie."

"I don't wanna be a little kid who only knows two words and screaming. Make me a more useful person like President-san and Issei-san's parts. Please?"

Wisson runs out of reasons for Asia and gives in. "OK, I'll make you have more words, but you are still going to look like a little kid on the set." Asia accepts it without any more complaints.

Gasper is the next to make requests. His issue is opposite of Asia's problem. While Asia's lines are too simple, Gasper's lines are too complex. He lines contain so much technical vocabulary that Gasper cannot understand.

"Wisson-san. I can't memorize my lines."

"What is the matter? Are you going to make the same complaint as Asia? I find your part complex enough."

"But it's too complex for me. I am also one year younger than Asia."

"Since you are playing Danball Vampire God, you are going to have to memorize this since it is typical of how gods speak."

Gasper takes a second look at his lines.

_GASPER: Ooooo Heee Kobirusha Orflulehi_

_GASPER: Aaaahhhh Eeeeehhhhh Sofuricha Jukuriga_

"They don't seem like Japanese words either. This is hard."

"That is correct. We have done our research and we find it very interesting to have gods speak in this kind of language, something that ordinary devils, angels, or humans could not understand. By speaking in a cryptic language, it will appear as if another supernatural entity has taken over the person's body for a short duration, creating a communication link with a god."

"Ehh? Is that so? But I can't do it." Before Wisson continues to convince Gasper, Rias steps in and speaks for him.

"Wisson, I will not agree to your idea. You do not seem to understand about Gasper's abilities. He has been sealed for too long and is still learning about adapting to this world. Also, this language is nearly impossible to memorize correctly."

"Well, in order for this movie to be great, Gasper must do this. Think about the ratings."

"President, make him change his mind." Rias responds with another Power of Destruction ball.

"Don't kill me, Rias, I will change that too. I will do anything you say."

"Don't make me have to use this again or I will release it the next time," Rias warns Wisson.

"Yes…" Wisson thinks in his mind. "It feels like I cannot do my job as a producer properly. To be threatened by a prospective actress is pushing me to the limits. I will speak with Sirzechs and Azazel about this."

"Well, Wisson, I have a concern to make too." Xenovia is the next person to make a request.

"What is it this time?" Wisson is now hoping he can return to the studio and work on the script.

"My part is very uninteresting. I also want scenes where I get to show my talents as an experienced swordswoman."

"You are second-in-command for Darkness Knight Fang. Having more action scenes of you will render his role useless. As second-in-command, your job is to help out your leader so Darkness Knight Fang should be the person who does most of the action."

"I understand the nature of my role. But… I would like some parts where I can shine my talent. It will also make me look like a more useful second-in-command."

"What can you do then, Xenovia?"

Xenovia brings out a practice sword. She shows many of her techniques and nearly causes damage to Issei's home. As for a finishing touch, she points her practice sword right at Wisson.

"If that does not impress you, I can show you additional techniques with my Durandal."

"NO!" Kiba and Issei quickly stop Xenovia. "The Durandal will destroy this mansion. Don't get carried away."

Wisson responds. "What does Kiba say?"

"I think it's great if Xenovia gets some scenes as well. It would be tiring if I do all the sword attack scenes."

"Well… If Kiba says so, I will accept your request. Alright, I guess I am finished for today. Please start memorizing your…"

"Wait, I haven't given my request yet, Wisson!" Akeno cuts Wisson.

"OK! This is the very last one. That's it, no more requests."

"I am only in **ONE** scene. I want more scenes of me in it."

"I put you in the climax scene with lots of action. That scene will catch everyone's attention. The other scenes are not that important so you should not worry too much. Plus, you aren't a main character so it's not necessary to have many scenes of you."

"Well, I don't like it. I want to be treated like a main character."

Wisson makes his justification. "There are already too many main characters. This movie will only be 2 hours long and I cannot fit you anywhere else in the movie."

"Why 2 hours?"

"Because… the children will get bored after 2 hours. It will lower the ratings too."

"2 hours is plenty of time." Akeno glances through the script and finds excessive narration, all to be spoken by Issei. "If we trim Issei-kun's lines down, I can have more scenes."

"No, I cannot do that. Narration is the most important element in the story. Without it, nothing else makes sense so I need lots to make it understandable for children… **E-OW! STOP IT!**"

Unlike Rias and Xenovia, Akeno actually shocks Wisson with lightning.

"I will give you a lethal dosage of lightning if you don't give me more scenes."

"Fine, I will do it." Right after Wisson agrees to Akeno's request, he quickly makes a dash out the door.

"Thanks Akeno. Now I don't have that many lines to memorize."

"You're welcome, anything for Issei-kun."

"I hope you do your best Issei," Rias gives Issei her support.

Wisson misses Kiba, Irina, and Koneko's turns for requests. Kiba wants a friendlier relationship with Issei, Irina wants less attack scenes, and Koneko wants more interaction with Issei instead of being just a mascot. Rias suggests them to barge into his office later in the afternoon and tackle him down. Kiba, Irina, and Koneko agree and attack Wisson in his office with their requests and Wisson ungratefully accepts it.

The following night, Wisson meets with Sirzechs and Azazel personally and complains about the selfish demands from the Occult Research Club and Rias and Akeno's threats.

"Sirzechs-sama and Azazel-sama, I am still interested in casting people from the Occult Research Club, but I am also getting frustrated working with them. It seems like we will need to negotiate a new contract. I need a hefty raise to cover my increased life insurance costs."

"I am sorry to hear this from you, Wisson. However, please bear in mind that my sister Rias can get a little selfish. She just needs more experience," Sirzechs replies.

"These people just like to express their talents. I trained all these servants and they want to show all their hard work," Azazel adds his comment.

"I do understand your hopes. However, my safety and my job as a producer are also important. To be defeated by a group of amateur actors and actresses is a great disappointment for everyone in the film world. Listen Sirzechs-sama, you better find a way to control your sister Rias or I am going to terminate this agreement and make you sign this agreement if we are going to continue making this movie."

Wisson shows Sirzechs and Azazel the new contract. The deal costs 5 times more and the terms are stricter than the previous contract, giving Wisson more control over the film. Sirzechs reads and thinks in his mind. "This is troubling. I am still interested in making a film adaptation, but this contract costs more and will definitely make my sister angrier."


	4. Go to Acting School Lesson I

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 4. After enough arguments and demands with the producer, the Occult Research Club is now in acting school. Compared to the previous chapters, there isn't much excitement in this chapter.

One interesting note is how Rias and Akeno do well in the rich person exercise, but messes up in the poor person exercise. The inverse is true for the church trio (Asia, Irina, and Xenovia). In Chapter 4, one instructor teaches basic skills to all of the members. In Chapter 5, they will get personalized instructors depending on their role.

Published 2/9/2014

**Chapter 4:**

**Go to Acting School Lesson I**

This Occult Research Club is now seated in room filled with mirrors. The floor is made of wood and there is some soundproofing. They are also dressed in athletic uniforms, which it makes it comfortable for them to move around.

"Good morning. My name is Levele and I will be your acting instructor. Since none of you have acting experience, I will teach all of you basic skills needed for this movie. My assistant Serafall Levithian over here will help me out and provide an example for you."

Because she is a Maou, everyone bows down at Serafall and treats her with honor. "Welcome everyone. Nice to be your assistant," Serafall replies.

As Levele gives her introduction, Issei thinks about last week when Wisson showed all of them the revised script.

"Alright everyone, the screenwriters have taken all your concerns to heart and fixed up the script. Please take a look at it. I hope this is adequate enough since we do not have much energy and time left to make additional edits."

"Hey this is better. I get more scenes," Akeno replies.

"This works for me…" says Kiba.

"I get more action," Xenovia replies.

"OK, if everyone has no more complaints, it is off to acting school for you people. All of you need some acting talent before you can stand in front of the camera. In the meantime, I will be coordinating with the artists with the scenery and the set design. I will also be working with the audio team on the background music. Until then, I will see you later."

Issei makes his thoughts. "Yeah, it didn't seem like he wanted to work with us anymore after what President and Akeno did to him."

"Hey Issei! Wake Up!"

"Huh?" Issei is back in present time and the Levele is looking at Issei with a disappointed expression. Everyone else is also looking at Issei.

"Issei. One of the more important aspects of acting is concentration. If you can't concentrate, you will lose focus and not act properly. Please clear your mind and put all those distractions aside."

"Issei, you were away for 10 minutes. Is there anything wrong?" Rias asks Issei.

"Umm… nothing President. I am alright."

Levele continues her lesson. "Alright then everyone, we still start with lesson 1 today. I will now hand out lesson notes to everyone." Everyone looks at the notes which contain a sample script.

"Lesson 1: We will practice how to speak during filming. You must be able to speak out loud and articulate it clearly so that everyone can understand you. Be sure to also add in your emotion to make it more dramatic and exciting. Avoid being monotonous. Any questions so far?"

"Ummmm… No."

Levele points at the first line. "Let's start with line 1. 'The waterfall washes white whiskers to the waters below.' Now Serafall-sama, say it again."

"The waterfall washes white whiskers to the waters below."

"Very nice demonstration Serafall-sama. Now let's have all of you try it. I will start with Asia over here."

Asia, Gasper, Akeno, and Kiba all recite the line well. Asia and Gapser both add a cute touch, Akeno puts on a sadistic touch, and Kiba's articulates a very clear voice. As for the other people,

"Koneko, you seem to be murmuring too much. It will be very difficult to understand your speech on movie. Your tone also sounds too depressing. Please try again."

"Yes… 'The waterfall washes white whiskers to the waters below.' Is that not good?"

"That is a little bit better, but it still sounds too depressing. Come on, make a smile to me."

"Cheer up Koneko-chan! Acting is supposed to be fun!" Serafall gives her encouragement.

"Yes, I will try again."

For Xenovia, her voice sounds too monotonous. "Xenovia, add more emotion to your speech. It needs to give movie viewers a sense of excitement. The target audience are little kids and they will all get sleepy of they hear you speak like this. This is not academics."

"Yes, I must try again."

Xenovia tries again, but has trouble trying to break out of her monotonous voice. As for Irina, she sounds too excited, which makes it look like she is overacting.

"Irina, don't go too crazy over your lines. Since you are the main villain, you need to act touch like a queen with thousands of people under you. Show that authority out to everyone."

Irina tries a few more times and finally gets an approval from Levele. Coming up to Issei,

"Issei, you need to add more energy into your line. Aren't you the Sekiryuutei Dragon? Like Irina, you must very strong and powerful. You will be the main hero of this movie. You have be that person who carries the weight of all the deadly assaults from the forces of evil. Therefore, all your lines must that sense of power. Think about it Issei, when your 'Oppai Dragon' scenes come up, the audience should be very excited. Try to read your line again Issei."

"'The wuterfall wushes waht hiskers to the wuter belo.' My throat is getting dry."

"Try again Issei. You can get yourself a cup of water once you pass this round."

"What? This is torturous. Fine, I will do it again." Issei tries a few more times and finally passes.

"Good job Issei. I know you can do it. You will need more practice at home. Have Akeno or Asia help you out. Since you are the star of the movie, you must be able to do this perfectly. Your act is one of the big factors in the viewer ratings of this movie. You do want to disappoint everyone around you including Sirzechs-sama and Azazel-sama, do you? Remember that."

"This is hard… I would rather do training with my powers for the next rating game than to star in this film. If I do poorly, everyone including President will hate me. Oh, why must I get into situations like this…" Issei wails as he looks at the sample script.

The person to recite the line is Rias. Her tone sounds too serious, sounding like she is giving orders.

"Rias, you need to lighten up on your tone. You seem to take it too seriously. This should be a fun and exciting activity. I know you are the president of this club, but you should not use your command voice to read out this line. Please try again."

"Uhhh… 'The waterfall washes white whiskers to the water below'." Rias makes no improvements in her tone. Coming from a noble family and being used to giving out orders, Rias has trouble speaking in a livelier and exciting tone.

"Rias-chan. You need to lighten up as well. Your brother Sirzechs-chan often iterates you being too serious about everyone. Calm down, this is a good place to relax about yourself." Serafall tries to help Rias out.

"Sheesh, it feels embarrassing whenever my brother talks about me. Fine then, I will try again."

Rias also manages to clear the round. Once again, Levele tells Rias that she needs more practice. Instead of casually accepting it, Rias makes a thought to herself. "I am supposed to be the 'master' here. Being commented that I need to practice feels very insulting for a high ranking devil."

"Ufufu… Rias, it looks like you can't act," Akeno makes a joke at Rias.

"I can act! I will do well. You just watch me."

"It's just like what Levele-san says, you're too strict. It will make the movie look bad."

"You just wait." Rias then quickly thinks to herself. "It's not like I wanted the movie in the first place. I got pulled into this mess by my brother. How far are you willing to go to make me look bad, Great Maous!?"

The next day, Levele begins lesson 2. "Lesson 2. You will now learn how to walk on the set. The way you walk is representative of your character and the situation of the plot. You must be able to cope with different styles of walking to be able to handle different characters and situations. First, we will start with walking like a poor people."

Everyone walks to one end of the practice room. Serafall stands at the other end. "First, I will show you how it should be done. When I am finished, you will all practice it by walking over to Serafall-sama. You do not need to follow every step I make. Use your imagination and think about the way poor people walk."

Levele fakes limping movements as she walks across the practice room. She also stops momentarily. "You can also use the mirror to check up on yourself. Now, why don't all of you try it out."

Everyone tries to walk in the style of poor people. Xenovia, Irina, and Kiba are the only three to complete the exercise successfully. Asia trips on accident, but manages to recover. Rias and Akeno, who has lived in a rich family for many years, have no idea about poor people and walk like rich ladies. Koneko doesn't show any style in walking. Gasper puts in a sense on fear in walking; Levele accepts Gasper's idea but tells him that showing signs of fear is not adequate enough to resemble a poor person.

As for Issei, he does it completely wrong. Issei mistakes what Levele is referring to as poor and relates poor to his daily life with Matsuada and Motohama. Labeled as the 'preverted trio', they are seen as low class idiots for always spying on the girls at inappropriate times.

"Issei, that is not representative of poor. Poor people should not be energetic and lively. Walk to the back of the room and try again."

Issei tries to think on what Levele is referring to, but still fails, walking with too much energy. "Issei, tell me what you think poor means."

"Umm… Does it mean people who get looked down by the general population?"

"No, I am referring to people with health problems, beggars, street walkers, people that literally crawl down the streets."

"OK…" Issei tries again and finally understands the idea. After everyone understands the idea, Levele continues. "OK, now that we all have tried poor, we will move onto normal people walking. Normal people have enough resources to stay alive, but are the types that don't have the luxury treatment. Since most of you are normal people or have seen normal people, I will not demonstrate this walking style. Please show me your ideas of walking as a middle class person by walking over to Serafall-sama once again.

Issei and everyone else try to walk as a middle class person. This exercise is relatively easy for most people, but some of the Occult Research Club members still make mistakes. Gasper walks too quickly, making him look too excited for a normal person.

"Gasper, calm down a little. That is a little more than how normal people should walk. You are not playing a children part so please be a little bit more modest."

"Ehh?"

"Try not to walk too lively." Gasper tries again and easily completes the exercise with no more trouble.

Levele now continues to the next lesson. "Next, all of you will try to walk like a rich person. This character has abundant wealth and is like a king or master. You walk with lots of pride and honor. First, watch my demonstration and then try it out yourself."

Levele walks slowly, but also pays attention to her manners. She also shows self awareness of her outfit and gracefully walks across the room, acting as if she is trying not to disappoint everyone else around her.

After she walks across the room, she has everyone else try it. As expected, Rias and Akeno both walk in the style of a rich person perfectly. Kiba, who also has been with the Gremory's for a long time, also walks perfectly. Issei makes a few mistakes, but manages to succeed thanks to training from Rias's mother.

As for everyone else, the church trio messes up. They are unable to distinguish between a normal person and a rich person. As for Koneko, she walks too gracefully and shows no signs of elegance with her arms and hands, making it confusing whether or not she is performing the exercise correctly.

"Koneko, Irina, Asia, and Xenovia, show signs of elegance. Sometime, a rich lady is wearing a large and beautiful dress. Be aware of your outfit. Think how you act. Also, there are butlers and waiters surrounding you. How would you act in front of them?"

Koneko makes stiff movements showing signs of nervousness. "Koneko, relax a bit more. Don't be too robotic." Koneko relaxes her stiff movements and completes the exercise.

As for the church trio, they still remain clueless on how a rich lady acts. "Irina, Asia, and Xenovia, have Rias and Akeno help you out when you practice."

Gasper initially acts too lively but manages to complete the exercise. With most people completing the exercise, Levele ends class for today. "We have just gone through three basic walking exercises today. There are many more styles of walking, but I will just cover these basic three. Try to think about your character and imagine what kind of lifestyle your character has. Also, understand the situation the character is by reading the lines before and after your lines. Part of acting is to be able to articulate that character's personality and feelings. Please make sure you keep practicing those walking exercises as well as those speaking exercises before we meet again. You must be good at these skills before you start the next lesson. If there are not any more questions, I will end class here."

"Thank you…" The Occult Research Club returns home to practice walking and speaking. Out of all the exercises so far, Kiba is the only person to easily complete all of them.


	5. Go to Acting School Lesson II

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 5. The Occult Research Club continues to get acting lessons. As mentioned before, the members get personalized instructors. Sticking with how DxD works, Issei always gets the short end of the stick. He gets stuck with a very demanding instructor who teaches Issei extreme stunts.

In the next Chapter, the Occult Research Club will be practicing their acting skills with each other. After that, filming begins.

Published 2/12/2014

**Chapter 5:**

**Go to Acting School Lesson II**

It is time for another session of acting school for the Occult Research Club. Unlike the previous lessons, this lesson is different. When the Occult Research Club takes their seats, they find an assortment of different instructors standing next to Levele and Serafall.

"Good morning. We are now ready to move onto Lesson 3. In lesson 3 you will be assigned individual instructors. These individual instructors have expertise in different acting skills and techniques and will help you strengthen your lines and make the best out of your parts. Alright, let's start assigning people."

"This is Crobo-sensei. He is an expertise on sword fighting. Xenovia and Kiba, since you two will mainly be sword fighting in the movie, he will be your instructor for today."

Crobo looks at Xenovia and Kiba and greets them. "Let's get started shall we Xenovia and Kiba." Crobo gets out a real sword and demonstrates his techniques and points it at Xenovia and Kiba at the end. None of them are shocked as usual.

"That was a surprising introduction," Kiba makes his comment.

"I never knew surprises could go this extreme," Xenovia responds.

Levele moves on. "Next, we have Senshi-sensei. She will be the instructor for Rias and Akeno, both whom are playing main support roles for Issei the Oppai Dragon. Senshi-sensei has trained many sidekicks before so she's a good match."

Senshi walks and looks at Rias and Akeno. "Wow, two beauties to serve as main support roles. This will sure make the movie very appealing. I just hope the male audience doesn't get too upset over then. Why don't you come with me, Rias and Akeno."

"Ufufu… This will be fun," Akeno sounds excited.

"Yeah… It's great," Rias makes an emotionless comment.

"Oh Rias, it's suppose to fun. Take it like a hobby rather than a chore," Senshi makes a recommendation to Rias and Akeno agrees.

Levele then assigns the next instructor. "Next we have Sofino-sensei. She has expertise with making handling villains. I will assign Irina and Asia to go with her. Irina's main target will be Asia so I want you two to work together for today."

"What? What's this about?" Asia asks Levele with a clueless expression.

"You're playing the victim correct?"

"Umm… Yes. And?"

"You will mainly be targeted and attacked by the master villain of this movie, C. Ogratude. Since Irina is playing that part, I want you two to work together and practice a few scenes."

"Let's go Asia, it will be fun working together," Irina grabs Asia while Asia is still confused. After that, Levele assigns the last instructor. "Finally for you Issei, the Oppai Dragon, I was able to find the best instructor I could ever find. This is Tenjitsu-sensei. He has expertise in dealing with superhero actors. You will enjoy his lesson. As for Koneko and Gasper, I will be your instructor for today."

Issei looks up and sees a muscular man. The man appears to be twice of Issei's height. Everywhere he walks, stomping sounds can be made. "Issei, time for a lot of hell experience for you. Let's get started right away." Tenjitsu cracks his knuckles.

"This is scary…" Issei gulps as he trembles in fear.

"Let's go then," Tenjitsu grabs Issei away.

"Good Luck, Issei, we are counting on you," Rias waves her goodbye.

Starting Xenovia and Kiba, Crobo mainly shows them different styles of sword techniques. Although both people know many styles of sword techniques, the techniques are mainly for combat. Crobo wants them to focus on art instead of combat.

"Remember, this is a movie. You can pretend that you are in a real battle, but keep in mind that you are doing this for the camera and not for survival. Understand."

"Yes," Xenovia and Kiba both answered.

"Xenovia, make sure you don't go too wild. You have a history of destroying everything with the Durandal," Kiba adds him comment.

"Yes, I will keep myself under control."

Crobo then brings out a plastic sword and shows them artistic sword techniques. "The most techniques you can perform with your sword, the more impressive your scenes are. During sword fights, they usually elongate the scenes to allow a variety of sword techniques to be shown. If you repeat your techniques too much, this will reduce the excitement of the movie viewers. Do you understand?"

"Yes," both of them answered promptly.

"Now then, let's start with technique number 1, the S-clock form."

While Xenovia and Kiba are learning and practicing sword techniques for art instead of combat, Rias and Akeno get to practice making sexy poses at the camera.

"Being the switch princess can be a dull experience. It can also be not impressing for the viewers. Therefore, if you want to be more prominent, you need to think of ways to make yourself stand out. The switch princess usually shows up at critical times when the viewers are all focused on the main superhero and villain."

"Will wearing flashy costumes be sufficient?" Rias asks Senshi hoping to avoid doing this lesson.

"That works but that is only part of the appeal. This is why I am here to work on techniques you can use. First, let's try walking with style."

Senshi gets up and gracefully walks across the floor. Rias and Akeno manage to complete it without any problems.

"Now, we will work on our voices. Don't sound like you are reading from a book. Speak in a way that will comfort your partner. Let's have Akeno try it first. Say 'I have arrived, Oppai Dragon'."

Akeno performs it perfectly and Senshi compliments on Akeno's style. However for Rias, she turns red and hesitates, making her speech sound choppy. Senshi easily notices it.

"It sounds like something is on your mind Rias. Let it all out. You can also tell me all your concerns."

"Umm… I'll pass," Rias avoids explaining her concerns to Senshi.

"I think this is good time for a break. I'll be back." Senshi walks off. During the break, Akeno teases Rias again, "Is there something that is bothering you? Maybe it's Issei-kun you're thinking about."

"Don't talk about Issei here. It's too embarrassing."

"Why not Rias? Right now, Senshi-sensei is away so we can have this conversation."

"Ugh… It's so hard to recite that line in a pleasing tone in front of an instructor," Rias looks down while answering Akeno.

"Ara Ara, how will you do it in front of the camera then? If you can't do it here, then you will have even more trouble doing it in front of the camera with directors, volunteers, and other actors."

"Oh you be quiet!" Rias thinks to herself, "The more I do this, the less I feel like a master. Plus, why do I have to go through this training?"

While Rias and Akeno are trying to make their parts more appealing, Sofino works on Asia and Irina's voices.

"Asia, your call for help sounds unrealistic. Relax more and don't force yourself."

"OK, I will do my best." Asia tries to scream, but doing so in front of the instructor makes her feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Asia, I won't laugh at you. Don't feel embarrassed. After all, this is what acting is all about," Sofino smiles at Asia.

"Yes, that is right." After Asia makes her call for help sound more realistic, Sofino moves onto Irina.

"Irina, try to be more menacing. You sound too friendly, which does not make you an effective master villain."

"I am trying…" Irina replies. In her mind, she thinks, "I have never been this evil before, how can I be one? I have always been a good person. I hope I don't disappoint Michael-sama for having to learn how to be evil."

After Irina fixes her tone too, Sofino makes Asia and Irina work together. "Now Irina, you are going to come up to Asia. Asia you are going to react and call for help. Let's try it."

Irina runs up to Asia and pretends to capture her. However, Asia is clueless and her response time is slow.

"Asia, be quick. Normal people don't take this long to react. Let's try again."

As Asia and Irina are working on acting together, Levele is handling Koneko and Gasper by herself with Serafall as her aide. Since their parts are not prominent in the movie, Levele does not need a specialized instructor to help them out with their parts. Instead, Levele gets Koneko and Gasper to practice and rehearse Lessons 1 and 2. Both of them still have problems. Koneko is still too quiet and monotonous and Gasper is too hyperactive.

"Koneko-chan, please cheer up. I know you didn't have a happy childhood, but you should put that all aside and smile for the camera," Serafall helps out.

"Yes…" Koneko tries to smile, but her smile appears forced and unnatural.

"Koneko-chan, you are still tense. Calm down more."

As for Gasper, Levele tries to get Gasper sound serious. His child-like voice sounds too inappropriate for a god part. "Gasper, deepen your tone."

"Ehh… I can't go deep. It's too hard."

"Try hard. It's OK to speak in a different tone for acting."

Gasper tries, but gets tired easily. Finally for Issei, he gets the most unlucky instructor of all. The instructor wants to teach Issei to be like a superhero, something on the lines of Superman.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Tenjitsu claps his hands at a rapid rate.

"I am already running at my fastest pace. This is also the 60th sprint I had to do today."

"No, this speed won't do. A main superhero would be excessively late if he was to arrive on the scene at this speed. Now, try again."

"Alright…" Issei tries to sprint again. After 100 runs, Issei passes out and Tenjitsu moves onto the next lesson. For the next lesson, Issei learns to speak like a hero. "Your voice is too weak. LOUDER! LIKE THIS!" Tenjitsu's voice is so loud that Issei can feel the sound waves with his chest. "Now, say 'I am the Oppai Dragon' one more time."

"Ok… 'I am the Oppai Dragon.' How is it?" Issei tries to sound like Tenjitsu, but his voice is too quiet. Tenjitsu then gives another example and speaks in a loud voice that makes Issei fall over.

In next lesson, Tenjitsu launches Issei at many different projectiles, making Issei sick. "Keep your act together Issei. You will be flying like a real superhero on camera. If you can't handle this, you won't be able to handle speeds of Mach 20, the targeted speed for Oppai Dragon."

"Mach 20?" Issei thinks to himself. "Man, how come I ended up with this instructor? Everyone else gets an easy day except for me. This almost feels like me training for a Rating Game or a real combat. This isn't fun. I really should have taken a smaller role and have someone like Kiba or Gasper take this part instead." **BOOM!** Issei did not realize that he has hit a gym mat.

"Issei! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your act together? That gym mat was a very easy target to dodge and yet you hit it spot on. Superheroes are not that clumsy. They have velocityscope ability meaning that they can see very clearly even at high speeds."

"Is that even possible?" Issei questions Tenjitsu.

"Yes, I trained a couple superhero actors hence my qualification to train you. For example, in my last movie, "The Fantastic Satans", there were four superheroes and I trained them all. The person who played Lucifer had to wield unusually heavy objects and launch them at the enemy. The heavy objects were later edited to become massive amounts of power. The person who played Leviathan had to do many hand gestures in midair to represent controlling weather. There was another movie, "Comet Wishing Star" where the superhero had to pierce right through a metal enemy at Mach 30. In all, a superhero part is impressive, but it takes lots of work to look like a superhero."

"I understand…"

"Good, now, let's get back to the lessons," Tenjitsu grabs Issei back to the launch pad.

After launching, Issei has to jump down and land safely from the roof of the gym. "Come down here Issei. Do not use your devil wing; that's cheating."

"Ughh… But it's high from here. …and there's nothing to save my fall."

"A superhero will have no problem with this height. Now come down here."

Issei jumps down and loses his form. He lands hard on his back. "Ow! Can we not do this anymore?"

"No, this won't do. You failed miserably. This is not diving like a missile. You have to move your body and position it so that you land perfectly on your feet. Since you only have a few seconds before you hit the ground, you have to be quick at adjusting the position of your body. Now try again. I will launch you back to the roof."

"Ughh… OK." Issei tries a few more times. Although he gets better at landing, his injuries also get worse.

"OK, that will do for today." Tenjitsu finally ends the lesson after seeing Issei in battered condition.

It is finally the end of the day and everyone is tired. "Good work everyone; please give your thanks to my selection of instructors. It is a pleasure for them to dedicate all their time today to help all of you amateur actors and actresses out. We will continue to help you guys and girls during the filming, but please practice all these newly acquired skills on your own time."

"Thank you very much," everyone except Issei thanks their instructor. Asia and Koneko check Issei's condition.

"Issei-san, are you OK? It looks like you passed out. Let me use my healing powers." Asia uses her healing powers.

"Issei-senpai, you seem to have lost all your stamina. Let me use my senjitsu power." Koneko brings Issei upright and embraces him.

Before Levele ends class, she makes one last remark at Issei. "Man Issei, it looks like everyone is counting on you to make this movie the best. Do you best, Issei."

Because Issei is still unconscious, he does not hear anything.


	6. The Long Practice Session

**Author's Note:** I felt like I was rushing the chapters too quickly so I waited a while to release Chapter 6. Some parts of this chapter were carried over from one of my other fanfictions (like the club audit from Rinjinbu on the Fallout).

This chapter mainly focuses on practice. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 when filming begins for the Occult Research Club. The producer is already skeptical of the club members during the casting and script evaluation. He is definitely not looking forward to the filming session.

Published 2/19/2014

**Chapter 6:**

**The Long Practice Session**

"I must stand up and protect all of the devils under me… Wait, was that it?" Issei looks at the script again. "Oh, it should be 'I will stand up and protect all of the devils from the forces of evil'." Issei sits down and gives it a sigh. "This is too hard. I can't memorize all these lines. Why can't I just do all the stunts and the action and let someone else do all the speaking for me? I have to appeal to all the little kids that will be watching this movie and I need time and practice to perfect my acting stunts for the kids," Issei makes second thoughts about his part.

"That would not be fun, Issei-kun." Kiba approaches Issei from behind and explains to him. "One of the cool aspects of acting is being able to play a different character and that includes speaking in a different manner, moving in a different manner, and doing procedures different from what you are used to. If all you do is just action, movement, and fighting, that would not be fun."

Kiba brings out his script and starts to recite it in different manner. While the normal Kiba acts calm and friendly, Kiba recites his script in a wicked and menacing manner. Issei appears frightened and Kiba stops, reminding him that this is one of magic's of acting.

"Guhuhu… I am the cursed Darkness Knight Fang, I shall spread my curse of the darkness over you devils. Once the curse is complete, all your allies will belong to me and nothing shall stand in my way."

"Uhh… Kiba-kun?"

"See, that is part of acting. It's so fun. Why don't we have Gasper-kun give a demonstration too?"

Gasper comes in and recites his lines. "I am the great Danball Vampire God. I shall grant you your request. However, I only grant wishes to those few worthy individuals." Gasper usually sounds like a cute little boy in his normal voice but in his acting mode, his voice deepens and sounds more like an old man.

Hearing Gasper speak, Issei forms thoughts in his mind. "Man, this is so depressing. Kiba-kun and Gasper are surpassing me in terms of acting. While they have moved onto character styles, I am stuck here trying to memorize my lines. I could have spent all this time with Matsuda and Motohama instead."

"Hey Issei-kun, how about this? Let's try reciting it together. This will give you cues and ideas for your parts."

"Uhh… I need a break. My brain is out of power." Issei gets up and walks downstairs for a cup of water. He hopes to relax his mind and focus on something else. As Issei walks across the hallway to the stairs, he hears sounds from one of the open rooms. Issei peeks through the crack left by a partially-opened door and finds Irina, Xenovia, and Asia practicing together.

"Help me! Save me, Oppai Dragon."

"Mistress priest, let go of her. You shall not come into close contact with any of our type. Your powers of light are too deadly and will cause everlasting poison for all of us."

"Well, I can't do that lady Knight Granvo. The whole existence of devils is poison to us angels, gods, and priests. To ensure that my kingdom stays pure and free of sin forever, I must eliminate all sources of impurity and you devils are the major source of impurity."

"We intend on causing no harm to your type but if you insist on starting a war with us, we will fight to death for our survival."

"We'll see how all of you react when I send a needle of light right through this little girl here."

"Gyaaa! No, not the light! Help me! Huh? Issei-san?" Xenovia and Irina look at Asia with a question mark and then turn their heads to the door.

"Ah! Issei, do come in. Care to join us?" Xenovia invites Issei.

"That's great Issei-kun; your part is coming up. It would greatly help us if you participate and play your lines." It is not the introduction Issei was expecting. Issei tries to decline, but gets cornered by Kiba and Gasper before he could walk one step.

"That's so great Issei-kun, you found some more people you want to practice with. Let's do it together."

"Yes, Senpai, let's have a practice session together." Now that there are more people wanting to practice their lines, Issei has no choice but to join in. To address the thirsty situation, Ravel Phenex delivers tea to everyone. Being a servant of her mother, Ravel Phenex is staying at the Hyoudou residence while studying at the Kuou Academy. Like Rossweisse, Ravel is assigned a non-acting role for this movie. As everyone takes a tea break, Issei realizes something strange and asks everyone.

"By the way, have you seen President Rias and Akeno-san today?"

"Rias and Akeno are at school dealing with club business. The school just passed a new ordinance requiring all clubs to submit inspection documents and a write-up explaining about the activities of the club. The new director of club activities, Rumiu Tendon, is concerned that many clubs at Kuou Academy are not complaint with the academic polices set by the school and the Japanese MEXT. Therefore, he wants a check on every club at Kuou Academy. Clubs that don't meet the academic polices will be inspected thoroughly and at worst, get shut down. Rias and Akeno are filling out the paperwork and consulting with Sona and Tsubasa to make sure the Occult Research Club can continue legitimate operation."

"Wow, it sounds like it's pretty difficult to be the President of the Club."

"However, that is something none of you should be worried about. Rias and Akeno should return later this evening and join you guys and girls in the practice session."

"Yes…" Everyone continues with their script practice session.

It is now late at night. While everyone is asleep, Issei is busy working on his lines. Issei is upset that during the practice session, he always stumbled whenever it was his turn. Asia and Irina always had to give reminders to issei when his lines were coming up. Also, while Issei was reciting his lines, he forgets halfway through and seeks for his lines in the script. While everyone seems to be improving, being able to recite through all their lines with emotion and style, Issei still has trouble memorizing his lines.

Since Issei shares the bedroom with Rias and Asia, he does not want to disturb both of them and finds a quiet and unused guest room upstairs. This guest room is also the room where he hides his porn films and magazines. Halfway through memorizing, Issei tries to sneak one of his hidden porn DVDs into the DVD player and watch it, hoping to keep him awake. As he switches on the TV, he hears a knock at the door.

"Issei, can I come in?" Her voice freaks Issei out.

"Uhh… Wait a sec… Please?"

"Is there something wrong? You should let me know." The doorknob turns, making Issei nervous. He takes the DVD out of the player and sneaks it back into his hiding spot. Before the door opens, Issei quickly covers it, hoping that no one else finds out, especially the girls. When the door opens, Issei is back in his seat studying his script and leaves no traces of his earlier intentions.

"Ara, Issei, what keeps your up at this hour?"

"Huh?" Issei turns around. "Rias? Why are you here?"

"Ara, I was lonely without you. Since you were not in the room, I suspect that you are worried about something and needed help so I came to find you." Rias walks over to Issei and looks at the script.

"It must be very difficult for you, Issei. Don't worry, there's always a generous reward at the end of this."

"Umm, Rias, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Issei?"

"Umm… I feel like I am unable to do this movie. It's very hard and I can't do it. I have many lines to memorize since I am the main character."

"It's alright. You can do it, Issei. I will always stay by you if you need help."

Rias stays with Issei for the rest of the night and helps him out with his script. Whenever it comes to training from, Rias has a complete change in her attitude, going from being seductive to strict. Rias makes Issei read through the lines many times and often uses physical enforcements to get Issei to concentrate. Since it is the middle of night, both of them eventually pass out and go to sleep. The next day, both of them are awakened by Asia.

"Issei-san, wake up."

"Oh good morning… Asia," Issei replies. "Give me a few more minutes."

"Issei-san, let me deliver your clothes to you." The moment Asia tries to open the door, Issei panics. Knowing that he can't hide Rias, he tries to come up with reasonable explanations. Before he can think of something, Asia opens the door and becomes jealous.

"Issei-san, that's not fair, you and President-san snuck out of your rooms and slept up here. Am I not good enough for you?" Asia tries to take her clothes off, but Issei stops her.

"No… That's not it… It's not that… It's just that we were studying together…"

Rias then wakes up. "Oh! Good morning Asia. I guess we both worked so hard that we couldn't come back to our room to sleep. That's alright though; if it works for Issei, then it's all good."

"Good?" Issei replies and then thinks in his head. "Rias's teaching method is so brutal. However, it somehow magically works. I am just so glad that I have her as a master. Maybe I will get that bonus today… Heeheehee…"

"Issei-san, you could have asked me to help you out instead. We did some practice sessions yesterday and I know where you need help."

"Oh come on, Asia." Rias replies to Asia. "I need to practice my lines as well since I didn't do any practicing with you guys and girls. You don't want me to spoil the whole movie do you?" Rias winks at Asia.

"Ohh… That's not fair for me either, President," Akeno hears the conversation and enters the room. "You don't need to explain yourself, Issei-kun. Uhuhuhu…" Akeno adds her comment. "I understand what happened last night, but I was also out yesterday and I did not get a chance to practice my lines either. Oh, it's so depressing to leave a main character behind. What happens if I did so bad that the film ratings dropped to the bottom?"

"Akeno, I understand your concern, but you always have some other time to practice your lines. Last night was my time."

Akeno then continues, "Plus, it would have better if your had an additional partner to study with Issei-kun since two helpers are better than one."

"Uhh…" Issei thinks to himself, "It would be great to have Akeno-san tag along. Studying with the two great Sisters of the Academy will be the best. But then, Rias and Akeno-san would end up fighting partway through the practice session."

As Issei makes more thoughts, Rias responds, "No, I am fine doing this privately. Anyways, since it is morning, we should be making breakfast. I am sure Issei's mother is waiting for us right now." The argument ends and all three girls go downstairs to make breakfast. Meanwhile, Issei finds his script on the floor and reads it.

"I probably did fall asleep without knowing." Issei picks the script up and continues to memorize. Although he has not gotten through the entire script, he is able to successfully recite all of the lines in Act 1, enough to film the first set of footages. Issei works on the other sections and tries to get through Act 2 as well.

Breakfast today is omelets. As Issei's mother, Asia, and Akeno serve everyone else, Rias gives Issei a special omelet. The omelet is slightly larger than the omelets served to everyone else. Also on the omelet is something written in ketchup:

_"Good luck Issei_

_From:_

_Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Gasper, Kiba, Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Ravel and your loving parents."_

"Wow, this is nice," Issei makes a compliment and all the girls smile at Issei.

Rias also smiles and makes a comment at Issei. "Issei, eat up. We haven't got much time. Producer Wisson will show up at any minute today."

"OK," Issei eats up. After breakfast, they resumed practice sessions. As they reached the part where Irina makes her first appearance, Wisson, the producer shows up with some announcements to make.

"Greetings, Occult Research Club, I have some updates to make from our last meeting. It looks like we are almost set to start filming. I have worked long hours to make sure the first set of footages will be nice. I went into the studio and made sure that all of the props are carefully setup so there should not be any more problems. While I am here, I will also like to introduce the director for this movie, Chresun. You will be working with him during the filming. Please welcome him."

"Good morning, Chresun."

The director Chresun makes his announcement, "Good morning everyone. I hope all of your script memorizations and dress rehearsals are going well. We will start filming at the studio tomorrow in Stage 39-B in the Helicat Pictures complex. If all of the acting goes well and meets my expectations in the first take, you won't have to spend so much time on the set. Be sure to do your best and follow my directions tomorrow."

"OK…" With Chresun's announcement, everyone becomes excited for the filming. Since most of the Occult Research Club members including Rias have never been inside a movie studio before, they are excited to see all of the work done behind the scenes. Akeno and Asia are also excited about dressing up in different kinds of costumes.

"Please be prompt tomorrow. This movie is long and you will need all the time tomorrow to get through many scenes. If there are no more questions for me, Wisson-san and I will make our departure."

Both of them quietly leave the Hyoudou residence. With Chresun's announcement, the filming is officially about to start.


	7. Scene One Troubles

**Author's Note:** Filming now begins in this Chapter 7. This chapter is just the beginning of all the troubles during filming. There will be more filming troubles in subsequent chapters.

I have been reading more Light Novel volumes from when I first started this fanfiction so certain chapters may be updated to reflect the latest chapter. I will try to keep the plot unchanged. Apparently, Issei, Koneko, Gasper, and Xenovia got to be guest actors and actresses in Volume 13 so they do have some experience.

Published 3/1/2014

**Chapter 7:**

**Scene One Troubles**

It is finally the day for the Occult Research Club to begin filming. All of them arrived early at Stage 39-B. The moment the club members arrived, a person opens the door and welcomes everyone.

"Welcome, actors and actresses for Oppai Dragon movie. Please come in. We are all excited to see smiling and excited faces." As the club members walk into the studio, they get ushered into different places. Issei, Kiba, and Xenovia are both choosing their costume. Although Issei will be using the scale mail during the battle scenes, he needs casual clothing suitable for the lights and the camera for the other scenes. Same deal for Kiba and Xenovia.

Irina is in another dressing room filled with white robes. As most of the robes are heavy in weight, Irina is having trouble trying to pick something she can walk and fly around freely. Asia, also in the first scene, is looking for casual clothes that children usually wear. Some of the clothes looked too flashy and some were damaged by previous actresses.

Finally, Rias is also in the first scene for a brief moment. Her mother is trying to get Rias to try something flashy on. She is hoping that her daughter Rias can make the movie appealing, allowing a higher gross at the box office. Since the Gremory's own the franchise, a higher gross means more income for their family. However, Rias is unhappy with the decision.

"Mother, I want to do things my way and be able to decide how I play my role."

"Listen young lady. You understand very well that you are the next heir to the Gremory clan. I am making sure you get your judgment correct since the future of our heritage depends on you. You know that this film is a big part of our asset and we want to make sure that we get the most out of it. You must understand all of the external factors instead of being selfish about this."

"I understand." Rias looks at her selection of costumes to wear. Being camera shy, she avoids revealing costumes.

As for the other people, Ravel serves Akeno, Gasper, and Koneko some cake.

"Here's some cake. I saw this on TV yesterday and I wanted to try it out. How is it?"

"This is very good," Akeno compliments.

"It's delicious," Gasper replies.

"I think it's alright, Yakitori," Koneko makes a depressing compliment.

"What kind of response was that? I made you cake and this is how you reply?"

"It's not like I wanted it in the first place anyways." Ravel is angered by Koneko's comment and fights with her.

Meanwhile, Akeno looks at the script and feels jealous. "I wish I got to be in the first scene too. It will be so boring just to sit here and watch everyone else act."

"Yeah, it's so boring to watch everyone. I can't wait to dress up like a god," Gasper sits with Akeno. Gasper used to be afraid of the environment and used a box as his costume to star in one of Serafall's films. He has since graduated from the box and will be wearing a decorative gown for this film.

Azazel and Sirzechs are also here today. They will be watching the acting along with the acting instructors next to the director, Chresun. As they take their seats, Chresun makes a call for all to the entire Occult Research Club.

"OK, it looks like it is almost time for Scene 1. May I have all confirmed actors and actresses step forward."

Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, and Rias all step forward in their costumes. Everyone wonders about the location of the movie set as the studio looks small with no decorations. Chresun then creates a magic circle in front of him.

"Get ready actors and actresses. This magic circle will instantly teleport all of you to the set for Scene 1."

Issei and the others step in and the light intensifies to the point where it blinds them. When the light and the magic circle disappear, they find themselves in a strange environment. The environment is a large urban city complete with all merchandise. There are also people walking around and motor vehicles running down the streets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all currently standing on the set for Scene 1. We created an artificial dimension and manually filled this space up with scenery and props. The traffic you see here is artificially created using Traffic Simulator. They will react appropriately to the moves that each of you make. How does it look everyone?" Chresun's voice echoes from nowhere.

"Wow!" thought Issei as he looks through the set. It feels as if they spent an unbelievable amount of money during the creation of this dimension. "There are probably more of these places floating around in the Dimensional Gap."

"Hey! Chresun -san, I think you and I need to discuss the finances of making these dimensions just for this one movie. We've spend more than twice the projected cost already," Issei can hear Rossweisse complain to Chresun about the budget problem.

"Rossweisse, relax a little. There are always solutions to problems like this. Why don't you sit next to me and forget about the budget problems?"

"Fine, but you better promise to speak with me afterwards." Rossweisse sits down and the argument ends.

"OK everyone; please go to your designated spots. There should be a hologram with your name written on it floating around in the dimension."

Issei and Irina find their names in a small cave on the set. They are to wait here for their cues. Kiba and Xenovia find their names in front of the cameras. They will be starring in the opening act. Asia finds her name in the middle of the artificial city with all the artificial characters running around. She will blend in with the crowd during the opening act until Irina pulls her out and captures her. As for Rias, she waits in another cave for her cue. Inside this cave, Grayfia and her mother are giving Rias numerous advices through a small communications magic circle.

"Listen, Rias. You must make this opening act splendid. This is an eye-opener and it must draw in the attention of all the children that will be watching this movie. If you mess this part up, the children will turn away and miss out on all of the action and battle scenes that occur later in this movie. Do you understand?"

"Yes, you have told me this so many times, mother."

"We depend on you to make this film excellent. Got it?" Rias's mother treats Rias like a little girl.

A vision then appears in the sky right behind the cameras and the crew. Issei and the others look at the vision and see Chresun's face appear in the vision.

"I will be watching all you from the comforts of my director's chair. We created the set in another dimension to minimize the amount of damages that will incur. Be sure to follow all your lines if you want this to finish quickly. Also, remember this is a movie and not a battle. We spent countless hours to build this set. If any of you destroy it, the filming will be delayed. This set will also be used for future scenes so do your best to preserve it."

"Understood."

"OK, Kiba and Xenovia, get into position for Scene 1. Ready… Get set… Action!"

Scene 1 is where Kiba and Xenovia march along with their followers and invade the city. They will cause enough chaos for Issei to come out. Issei will then transform into Oppai Dragon and protect the city. Issei will eventually get overwhelmed by Kiba and Xenovia as the leaders of Darkness army and seek Rias for help. Irina remains on standby. Asia and she will not come to the center of the stage until Scene 4 when Irina makes her debut as the new enemy.

As soon as Chresun yells 'Action', Kiba and Xenovia summon their swords and prepare to make an opening attack. Since the Durandal has an offensive aura that can make its attack power very high, Xenovia accidentally creates a deep gorge with the sword right through the city. The deep gorge causes the entire city to almost collapse. Kiba also injures Asia on accident.

"Cut!" Chresun makes his first cut.

"What is wrong with it?" Kiba asks. "I thought that was good. It looked powerful."

"No, the sword attack is **too** powerful. Take a look around you." Kiba and Xenovia look around and find that the scenery has ripped apart. What was supposed to be a peaceful city and meadows is now a barren wasteland.

"What did I tell you before? This **IS** a SET. **S-E-T**. This is **NOT** a battlefield. It is good to put all your efforts into acting, but using too much force destroys the set and makes it impossible to create a nice and long movie. Look at how much damage you caused. Good job, you two have created the first delay."

Director Chresun and Rossweisse teleport into the set and assess the amount of damage caused by Kiba and Xenovia. The first thing that Rossweisse observes is an injured Asia.

"Asia, are you alright? I couldn't believe that you were right in the middle of such a powerful attack."

"I'm OK. I healed myself so it should not be too bad. If I was useful to Kiba-san and Xenovia-san, I am happy." When Rossweisse takes Asia out from the rubble, Asia looks unscathed with no visible scratch marks.

"Wow this damage is going to be hard to fix. The buildings have crumbled, the system that is running Traffic Simulator is destroyed, and most of the greens have vanished. Alright, everyone, we're moving onto Scene 4. Please come this way."

"Yes…" While the construction crew works to fix up the set for Scene 1, Kiba and Xenovia are getting lectured by Rossweisse about the amount of money they wasted. Chresun then sets up Scene 4 in another portion of the dimension. Luckily, this portion did not receive a significant amount of damage so filming Scene 4 can commence. This scene is where Irina and Asia make their first appearance. Irina will introduce herself and kidnap Asia right in front of Issei.

Before filming, Issei tries to get himself to understand that this is just a movie, preventing himself from overreacting about Asia being kidnapped by an enemy. When Asia got kidnapped by Diodora Astaroth, another high-class devil and sent to the Dimensional Gap by Shalba Beezlebub, a member of the Old-Maou, Issei went berserk and went into Juggernaut Drive. If it wasn't for Vali Lucifer, another member of the Old-Maou, Issei would have died afterwards.

"Ready… Action!" Chresun resumes filming.

"Help Me, Aughhhh!"

"Wow, look! I got a perfect hostage. What will you say about this, Oppai Dragon?" Irina smirks at Issei.

"I must protect all of the little children. I am the hero. I'll never let you take her away, you shitty priest."

"Cut!" Chresun points to Issei.

"Huh? What's wrong Chresun?" Issei questions Chesrun.

"Issei! Follow your lines. Read what it says. Also, use appropriate language. This is a children's film; do you want to teach them how to use foul offensive language?"

"Umm… Sorry about that! I'll go for a time out."

"OK, Issei calls time out. We'll gather here again in 10 minutes," Chresun makes the time out call official.

During the time out, Rias comes over to Issei and helps him out. "Issei, that line was very inappropriate."

"I'm sorry, Rias, I got carried away. When my script said to show my grudge against the enemy priest, I immediately thought about Freed. I thought it would be a good example."

"I understand Issei; I can always sense your thoughts. However, a hero should be more polite than that. This is one way of receiving honor and admiration. I'm sure your fans would want a hero like that."

"Yes, I guess so."

"We've worked together on practicing reciting our scripts. Let's make our efforts worth and make this film a success." Rias hugs Issei.

"Yes, I'll do it for Rias and everyone else." Issei returns to the set with everyone else and the filming resumes.

Chresun gives his order, "Alright, take number 2. Action!"

"Help Me, Aughhhh!"

"Wow, look! I got a perfect hostage. What will you say about this, Oppai Dragon?"

"I must protect all of the little children. I am the hero. I'll never let you take her away, you evil priest of light."

"Who is the evil one, Oppai Dragon? You may be a heroic dragon, but you are still a devil at heart. …and all devils are evil. Devils are creatures filled with sin and must be destroyed. This is why I am here. I will make sure no more children are kidnapped by you."

"Help Me, Oppai Dragon, I love you, I want to be with you," Asia makes her help call.

Issei then continues, "I can listen to heart of that poor little girl. I will save her at all costs."

"Why don't you try to stop this then?" Irina creates a light spear and aims for Issei. Suddenly, Chresun makes a surprise move.

"Cut!"

"Huh? What happened? Is it me again?" Issei questions Chresun.

"No! You're fine this time, Issei. It's you Irina. Your expressions look too gentle, making you look like a weak enemy. I want strong enemies."

"But it hurts to use my light powers against Issei-kun."

"I don't care. Beat him up. Smash him. Make him dead if possible. No one will watch a film with a weak and fragile master enemy. It will ruin the suspense."

"Huh?" Issei questions Chresun's statement. "Make him dead?"

"That's right. That will catch the attention of the children…. **E-OW! LET GO OF ME!**"

Rias's mother and Grayfia both give Chresun a big pinch.

"Director, I will not accept this kind of act. Hurting my son-in-law just to raise the ratings is unacceptable," Rias's mother defends Issei.

"You agreed with my husband Sirzechs-sama not to intentionally harm Issei in the film. Just because Issei can handle battles with the Khaos Brigade and rating games does not give you the right to create a near-death situation for Issei," Grayfia also defends Issei.

Seeing dangerous auras from Rias's mother, Rias, and Grayfia, Chresun decides to end filming for today.

"OK, I guess this is a good place to stop. Transport out. Practice more before you come back in here."

Back in the studio, Rias thanks her mother and Grayfia for defending Issei. However, Rias's mother gives additional conditions.

"Since I've helped you, you have to help me too. We will have to foot the repair bill for the set so it all depends on you and your group to earn it all back at the box office."

"Yes, I understand."


End file.
